


Sick Day

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Sick Day was written for the 007 Fest of 2019’s Fluff Prompt Table, using the prompt: Honey.





	Sick Day

Q’s head swam as if it were filled with cotton.

He coughed and spikes of pain stabbed at his throat.

He didn’t take a sick day often, but it seemed wise today. At the very least, he would spare his minions from contracting the flu.

“Look who’s awake,” Bond said, stepping into Q’s bedroom.

Q didn’t remember letting him in.

Bond pressed his palm to Q’s forehead, where a fever burned.

“M’ sick,” Q sputtered before dissolving into a coughing fit.

“I know,” Bond said. “I made you some tea with honey.”

Q budged up and let Bond play nurse.


End file.
